Love Bite
by Akemi Futabatei
Summary: Empat tahun berlalu, Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya/ Naruto stay cool. Sedangkan Sasuke malah cengo karena kaget atau mungkin terpesona melihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang. Demi Tuhan, apa Naruto punya kembaran? Bagaimana kah kisah mereka selanjutnya? Don't like, don't read. R&R please Warn inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Story : ****Love Bite**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimo****to**

**Pairing : NaruSasu **

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC, gaje, Yaoi, author newbie, etc**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance ( diragukan ) & Friendship**

Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto, salah seorang siswa kelas dua Konoha High School, Tokyo. Memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata, ia memiliki tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing di tiap pipinya menambah kesan imut untuknya, ia adalah anak yang mudah bergaul dan tentu saja ia memiliki banyak teman, bahkan ia mempunyai fans club yang mereka beri nama 'Naruto Lovers' yang entah sejak kapan berdirinya, anggotanya terdiri dari para siswa dan siswi yang mengagumi wajah dan prestasi Naruto.

Walaupun terkesan manis, tetapi Naruto memiliki tubuh yang ideal menurut kebanyakan orang , bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki tinggi 185 cm, kulit tannya yang halus dan berkilat ketika di terpa cahaya matahari dan jangan lupakan otot-otot tangan dan perut Naruto, memang sejak kecil Naruto sudah belajar bela diri dan ketika SMP ia mulai memasuki tim basket dan menjadi Ace terbaik di sekolahnya, hal itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang, bahkan ia dan timnya pernah menjadi juara antar sekolah bahkan juara nasional, sungguh prestasi yang patut dibanggakan. Ini mengubah kesan imutnya menjadi keren, ia juga seorang yang pintar. Keren, tampan, imut, ramah, pintar dan mempunyai banyak perestasi yang membanggakan, Bagaimana menurut readers? Apa kalian ingin mendaftar menjadi slaah satu dari banyaknya fans Naruto? #saya sih udah lama daftar ( readers "Siapa yang nanya? )

Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang memiliki banyak cabang di Tokyo bahkan 'Dunia', parasnya tak jauh beda dengan anaknya, yang membedakan ia tidak memiliki garis di pipi nya, ia merupakan pengusaha yang sukses, tampan. Ia memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina, memiliki paras yang cantik dan sangat cocok bersanding dengan Namikaze Minato, suaminya. Walaupun usia mereka sudah memasuki 40 tahun-an tapi terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya, ck ck sungguh pasangan serasi setidaknya begitulah pikir orang-orang. Orang tua nya saja tampan dan cantik rupawan, apalagi anaknya. Sungguh keluarga yang satu ini membuat orang sangat iri. Oke, kembali ke Naruto

Naruto memang mempunyai banyak teman, bahkan sahabat karena ia merupakan orang yang mudah bergaul, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu ( atau malah dua, ya? ) sahabat Naruto sejak kecil. Jarak Mansion mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh, mereka termasuk dalam kategori orang berada dan terpandang. Apalagi orang tua mereka adalah rekan kerja, maka tidak aneh mereka bertiga bersahabat sejak kecil. Namun empat tahun yang lalu Sasuke pindah ke Inggris dikarenakan urusan bisnis orang tuanya di sana. Di susul pula dengan Sakura yang berangkat ke Jerman karena ingin belajar disana sekaligus urusan bisnis orangtuanya yang disana, dan Naruto lah yang tetap setia tinggal di Tokyo.

Ketika tousan-nya mengajak pindah ke Amerika, namun ia tidak mau dan bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo, katanya Tokyo adalah tempat lahirnya dan ia tetap mau tinggal di sana. Dan jadilah ia tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Terkadang orang tuanya berangkat ke luar negeri dan meninggalkan ia bersama para maidnya yang bejibun(?) di Mansion itu di karenakan urusan bisnis orang tuanya.

Pagi itu di mansion Namikaze, tampak Naruto yang tengah sarapan di meja yang besar itu sendirian, orang tuanya tiga hari yang lalu berangkat ke luar negeri karena ada urusan penting disana, ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Setelah selesai makan, ia segera berangkat ke sekolah sebelumnya ia berpamitan kepada Iruka, kepala pelayan di rumahnya, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Iruka telah menjadi Kepala pelayan di Mansion Naruto sejak ia masih kecil, Naruto sudah menanggap Iruka sebagai ayah ke-dua nya setelah Minato.

" Iruka-san, naru berangkat sekolah dulu ya. Jaa~~"

"Iya, naru-chan. Hati-hati di jalan ya~~" Iruka menatap punggung Naruto yang menggunakan motor ninja kesayangannya-Naruto- telah berlalu. Sebagai tambahan, Iruka memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel chan itu karena Naruto yang memintannya, Iruka hanya menuruti permintaan tuan mudanya itu dengan senang hati.

-Kelas XI. A—

"hei, hei, kalian tau tidak, Naruto kemaren ditembak sama adik kelas lho" ujar gadis yang bernama Ino dengan antusias

"ck, mendokusai" jawab seseorang, yang kalian pasti tau siapa orangnya

"Ha? ditembak? Mati dong Naruto" jawab salah seorang murid yang bernama Kiba

"Akh, kau ini Kiba. Jangan ngawur kamu, di tembak yang kumaksud itu ada yang menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto. Dasar!" balas Ino dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf(?) #reader : satu oktaf itu apaan thor? author hanya geleng-geleng kepala readers: huuuu! Kalau ga tau ngapa di tulis? Oon! Author pundung.. Oke, back to story -_-

Kiba hanya ber-oh ria~~

"Ino, kamu tau dari mana kalau Naruto di tembak adik kelas?" Tanya Karin

"Kamu ini, seperti tidak tau Ino saja" jawab Tenten sambil melirik Ino yang sedang cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk(?) kepala yang sebenarnya author yakin tidak gatal

"Jadi, Naruto nerima tu cewek gak?" Tanya seorang murid lagi yang bernama Tenten

"Tentu saja enggak, tapi setelah itu kayaknya Naruto nemenin tuh cewek jalan-jalan buat ucapan maaf kali, lalu setelah itu mungkin mereka berstatus sebagai teman" jawab Ino, yang entah dari mana dapat info yang detail seperti itu,

"Ukh, Emang Naruto banget deh, walaupun ditolak, cewek itu pasti seneng bisa jalan sama Naruto. Siapa juga yang ga seneng jalan berdua sama idola se-antero sekolah" jawab Tenten

Pagi-pagi udah gossip, memang deh… -_-'

Yah~ biasalah, Naruto yang notabane nya seorang yang populer, pasti akan jadi bahan pembicaraan yang menarikkan? Apalagi bagi para fans-nya…

Naruto yang telah sampai di depan kelas sebelumnya menyapa teman-temannya itu,

"Ohayu~~" sapa Naruto

"Ohayu Naruto-chan" sapa balik para perempuan -yang notabane nya fans Naruto- di kelas itu dengan semangat, bahkan sampai ada yang berteriak dan di susul dengan teman-teman Naruto yang lain, bahkan Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur saat terlonjak kaget saat para perempuan yang kebanyakan merupakan fans Naruto berteriak seperti itu dan ia pun menggumamkan kata kebangsaannya 'mendokusai' dan lanjut tiduran lagi setelah membalas sapaan Naruto.

Naruto hanya melemparkan senyumnya—yang menurut kebanyakan orang menawan—kepada mereka-mereka yang ada di kelasnya itu. Yang di balas dengan teriakan-teriakan fansnya bahkan ada yang mimisan(?) #loh? Hebat bener sih si Naru ckckck author aja ga nyangka Naru: lah?yang buat cerita siapa? Kok lo yang gak tau! Dasar oon! Author: kyaaa! makasi pujiannya, Naru-chan~~ naru: sarap nih orang-_-"

Naruto menuju mejanya yang terletak di dekat jendela kelas, yang membuatnya dapat melihat langit biru yang indah, biru seperti halnya matanya. Meletakkan tasnya dan ia pun berjalan menuju tempat sahabatnya nya Kiba, kemudian mereka bersama teman lainnya bercakap-cakap hingga kelas dimulai.

—Jam istirahat—

"Nar, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Kiba pada Naruto

"Yosh, duluan saja, Kib. Aku sedang malas keluar," Naruto menolak ajakan Kiba, ia lebih memilih duduk melamun dan memandang langit. Lama-kelamaan ia pun hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga bel masuk.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, dan para murid pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan motor kesayangannya itu. Menunggu hari esok yang akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuknya.

-keesokan harinya—

Pagi itu, Naruto malas sekali untuk bangun. Ia semakin menarik selimutnya dan ingin lanjut tidur, sebelum terdengar suara lembut kaasan-nya

"Naruto, ayo bangun sayang. Nanti kamu terlambat, lho" terdengar suara lembut sang ibu yang ia pikir hanya halusinasi atau mimpi belaka, karena setaunya kaasan dan tousan-nya masih di luar negeri mengurusi bisnis selain itu tumben sekali ibunya tidak marah-marah sewaktu membangunkannya, wkwkwk.

"Emhh~" bukannya bangun, Naruto malah semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. "Naruto, ayo bangun! Kaa-san sudah memasak ramen special untukmu lho, " Naruto mndengar suara itu lagi, karena penasaran ia mulai membuka matanya sedikit, ia melihat sosok sang ibu berada di depannya, ia terlonjak kaget. awalnya ia mengira hanya halusinasi belaka, ternyata kaa-sannya memang sudah pulang. Ia langsung duduk, kemudian dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih ngantuk #kamu tidur jam berapa sih, Nar? Susah amet bangunnya? Naruto: maslo?(masalah buat lho?) author cengo

"Ukh, Kaa-san. Kapan pulangnya?" naruto yang sekarang sudah sadar dari sleepinghandsome-nya#emang ada? Langsung berdiri di depan kaa-sannya dan memeluknya, yang tentunya tubuh Naruto lebih besar dari Kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san dan Tousan tiba tadi malam, Naruto. Ketika melihat kamar naru, naru sudah tertidur pulas. Kaa-san tidak tega membangunkan naru. Ya sudah, sana mandi dulu," ujar Kushina lembut (tumben banget #dilemparinsendalsamakushina#) sambil balas memeluk anaknya satu ini.

"Baiklah kaa-san, Naru mandi dulu, ya" lanjut Naruto setelah melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum lembut dan errr sedikit terlihat manja. 'manisnya~~' inner kushina melihat anaknya satu ini, dicubitnya pipi Naruto dan mendapat erangan kecil dari sang empu.

"Iya, mandi dulu sana. Setelah itu ayo kita makan, tousan sudah menunggu di bawah" ujar Kushina yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto langsung menuju ke ruang makan dimana kaa-sann dan tousannya berada. "Tousan!" Naruto berlari kecil menuju ke tempat tousannya dan merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Naru? Membuat tousan kaget saja," Minato kaget Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang

"Hehehe, maaf tousan," Naruto nyengir lima jari. 'wajah naruto yang tampan ini sudah pasti turunan dari ku, tapi tingginya turunan dari siapa, sih?' batin Minato bernarsis ria dan akhirnya dia pundung sendiri, dasar tousan ganteng! Eh ralat tousan sedeng .

"Iya, tidak apa Naru. Kamu pasti sangat rindu kan dengan tousan mu yang ganteng ini?" sahut Minato sambil bernarsis ria lagi(?) dasar Minato! Sejak kapan sih kamu jadi narsis gini? Jangan-jangan kamu ketularan si Mukuro sama Daemon Spade dari fandom tetangga ya? Naruto: author-san, kok jadi aneh gini sih? Author: heheh, otak author lagi konslet Naru. Naru:-_-"

"Iya, Tousan. Tousan kan ayah tertampan di dunia," Naruto yang entah sejak kapan jadi lebay gini#ditendangNaruto

"Terima kasih Naru, Naru bisa saja. Tapi lama-lama ceritanya kok jadi ngawur gini ya?" Minato mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan cerita ini

"Iya, tousan. Tapi biarlah si author melanjutkan sesuka hatinya, naru gak ikhlas kok," Naru memandang author sinis #lha? Kata-katanya ga salah tu Naru? Kushina yang mendengar pembicaraan suami dan anaknya sweatdrop seketika

Oke, oke back to story -_-"

"Oya, Naruto. Kamu masih ingat gak sama Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tanya Minato pada anaknya yang kini tengah melahap ramen kesukaan buatan ibunya dengan lahap namun terkesan elegan#lha iyu gimana coba?

'Tentu, tousan. Mereka kan sahabat kecil Naru. Memangnya ada apa tousan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"Tousan dengar Sakura sudah kembali ke kota ini kemarin, sedangkan Sasuke baru saja tiba hari ini," jawab Minato sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Benarkah tousan? Ada hal apa hingga mereka kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat antusias

"Katanya bisnis orang tua Sasuke yang ada disana sudah berjalan dengan lancar dan katanya mereka rindu dengan kampung halaman, makanya mereka kembali kesini. Sedangkan Sakura dia ingin kembali karena ia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Tokyo dan juga orang tuanya sudah pindah terlebih dahulu ke Tokyo melanjutkan bisnis yang dikelolanya di sini. Mungkin dari pada ia hidup sendiri di sana, dia lebih memilih ikut orang tuanya.' Jelas Minato panjang lebar pada anaknya

"Hm, baiklah tousan. Aku penasaran dengan wajah mereka sekarang. Apakah berubah atau masih sama seperti dulu. Sudah empat tahun aku tidak melihat mereka" Naruto telah menyelesaikan makanannya dan meminum jus jeruknya sejenak

"Dasar kalian ayah dan anak! Ketika bertemu seolah melupakan ada kaa-san di sini," Kushina sebal dengan kedua anak dan ayah itu yang sedari tadi seolah melupakan keberadaannya #poor Kushina

"Tidak Kaa-san. Kami mana mungkin melupakan Kaa-san disini," bela Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minato. Naruto memeluk tubuh Kaa-sannya yang lebih kecil darinya dan mencium pipi Kaa-sannya. Dan tentu saja itu dapat meluluhkan hati Kushina

"Iya, iya, Naru. Sudah sana siap-siap berangkat sekolah, nanti kamu telat" Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kaa-sannya.

"Oh iya Naru, taousan lupa. Mulai hari ini Sasuke dan Sakura akan bersekolah di tempatmu. Mana tau saja kalian sekelas. Tousan hanya memberi tahu," sambung Minato yang baru ingat apa yang ingin di katakannya tadi

"Baiklah, tousan. Mudah-mudahan saja kami sekelas seperti dulu lagi." Jawab Naruto yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah kaa-san tousan, Iruka-san, Naru berangkat sekolah dulu ya. Ja~" Naru mencium pipi Kaa-san dan Tousannya sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan orang tua dan orang yang dianggapnya ayah keduanya itu.

"Ya, Naru. Hati-hati dijalan." Balas Kushina, sedangkan Minato dan Iruka hanya tersenyum lembut menatap sosok yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya itu.

Seperti biasa, saat sampai di sekolah Naruto sudah disambut oleh para fansgirl-nya. dan Naruto membalas mereka semua dengan senyuman.

"Naruto-kun, terimalah bekal buatanku"

"Punya-ku juga, Naruto-kun." Beberapa dari fans Naruto dengan malu-malu berdiri di depan Naruto dan berniat memberinya Bento.

"Baiklah, kuterima semuanya. Terimakasih kalian telah bersusah payah mambuatkan bekal untukku," jawab Naruto yang menerima semua bekal buatan para fans-nya dan mengucapkan terimakasih plus senyumannya yang membuat wajah fans-nya memerah bahkan mimisan.

Melihat kejadian itu, Naruto jadi bingung 'Kenapa mereka mimisan dan bahkan ada yang pingsan? Apa ada yang salah denganku?' pikir Naruto bingung "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan raut khawatir namun tak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya malah membuat tambah banyak korban.

'Kyaaa! Kawaii!' batin para fans Naruto agak gila. Masa orang khawatir di bilang kawai sih? Tapi emang itu kenyataannya sih #readers: author gimana sih? Kok plin plan gitu? Author: #nahan idung biar ga mimisan sambil nyengar-nyengir gaje *plakk

'Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja ya?' batin Naruto. "ukh, m-maaf. Aku duluan ya. T-terima kasih buat bekalnya. Ja~~" ucap Naruto sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan para fans-nya yang baru sadar ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Sedangkan Naruto, sepertinya sekarang sudah berada di kelasnya.

'Mau aku apakan bekal sebanyak ini? Mana sanggup aku memakannya? Tapi, kalau tidak aku terima kan kasihan mereka yang telah susah payah membuatkannya untukku' batin Naruto

Untung saja ia tidak terlambat masuk kelas karena 'insiden' bersama para fans nya tadi, malah sekarang ia tengah membawa enam buah bekal? Emangnya mau diapakan bekal sebanyak itu? Dimakan? Emangnya Naruto sanggup? Jawabannya ya enggaklah, emang di kira perut Naruto gentong apa?

Akhirnya Naruto meletakkan bekal dari fans-nya di lokernya (readers: emang muat? Author: kalau ga muat yah, di muat-muatina aja #plak ) dari pada ia bawa masuk ke kelas, emangnya mau di taruh dimana coba? Bisa-bisa di kira mau jualan lagi nih orang-_-

Sesampainnya Naruto di kelas, seperti biasa. Terjadi kejadian sapa menyapa seperti biasa. Untung aja waktu Naruto duduk di kursinya, barulah bel berbunyi dan mungkin para fans Naruto yang tadi baru sadar#lama amet yah? Setelah itu datanglah guru matematika mereka Asuma-sensai yang membawa dua orang yang kemungkinan adalah murid baru.

Naruto yang tidak sadar akan kedatangan kedua murid baru itu, masih berbicara dengan Kiba, Neji, dan Sai yang duduknya berdekatan dengan meja Naruto mengenai game PS3 yang baru diliris akhir-akhir Asuma-sensai berdehem, barulah mereka sadar akan kedatangan guru dan kelihatannya dua orang murid baru. 'gomen, sensai' itulah yang keluar dari mulut keempat murid itu dan sebuah anggukan kepala dari sang sensai.

Baiklah kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian. "Hn. Sasuke Uchiha" "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!".

"Baiklah, Sasuke kamu dapat duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto silahkan angkat tangan!" ujar sang sensai "dan Sakura, kamu dapat duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata silahkan angkat tangan!" ujar sang sensai lagi. Dan mereka segera menuju ke kursi kosong yang di tunjuk sang sensai.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya dan Naruto, dan ketika sampai ia langsung duduk di kursi kosong di samping Naruto. "Hai, Sasuke! Lama tak jumpa!" seru Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Yang di tanya hanya memberikan senyum lembutnya dan entah kenapa wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah.

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Lama tak jumpa"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yaay! Akhirnya jadi juga nih fic#ngelap keringat

Saya mohon maaf, bukannya lanjutin fic saya yang kemarin, malah buat fic baru..

Gomen, saya benar-benar minta maaf,

Saya harap para readers suka dengan fic saya ini.

Saya bingung, apa nih fic dilanjutin aja apa enggak?

Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam tulisan, tata bahasa, dan ke-gajean yang saya buat.

Yang berminat ngasih saran, kritik, dan flame silahkan di kotak review~~

Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Love Bite**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC/AU/AA/typo(s)/gaje/etc. Maklum, newbie.**

**Pairing : ****NaruSasu**

"**Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Yang di tanya hanya memberikan senyum lembutnya dan entah kenapa wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah.**

"**Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Lama tak jumpa"**

**A/N : Terimakasih bagi yang bersedia menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fic yang menurut saya hancur ini. Saya akan coba perbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya, terimakasih atas saran-saran dan masukan dari kalian, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya lagi! Ganbatte! Dan saya mohon maaf buat yang nggak suka dengan pairingnya, dari awal saya memang sudah merencanakan akan membuat yaoi. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, saya bukan bermaksud mengabaikan permintaan anda, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Terakhir, HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke segera duduk di kursinya, setelah sadar akan keterkejutannya melihat sosok Naruto yang menurutnya telah banyak berubah. Selang beberapa menit, pelajaran pun dimulai dan Sasuke sekarang tengah terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

**Flashback **

Sasuke yang sekarang tengah duduk di kelas satu SMP –sebelum ia pindah ke Inggris– tengah membereskan buku-bukunya bersiap kembali ke rumah, sebelum ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hei, teme! Main ke rumahku yuk! Sakura-chan juga ikut lho!" ujar bocah pirang itu dengan semangat

"Hn, dobe." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"Baiklah! Jam tiga nanti datang ya. Jaa!" ucap Naruto yang telah berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya merutuk kesal, 'ck, dasar dobe itu! Seenaknya saja mangartikan hn-ku!' batin Sasuke kesal

Skip time

Mereka bertiga telah berkumpul di rumah Naruto. Sasuke yang mengenakan kaos biru dongker dengan lambang uchiha di belakangnya dan celana jeans hitam yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat tampan. Sedangkan Sakura yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna pink selutut ditambah hiasan bunga Sakura di depannya membuatnya terlihat manis, dan Naruto yang saat itu mengenakan baju kaos berwarna orange dengan gambar rubah di tengah-tengahnya dan celana jeans berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat imut.

**Sasuke POV**

Saat aku tiba di rumah Naruto, aku melihat mereka berdua -Naruto dan Sakura- tengah bermain berdua sembari menunggu kedatanganku. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sakit yang kurasakan saat melihat mereka berdua, apa kah akau cemburu? Tapi kepada siapa? Naruto? Karena ia bersama Sakura, atau malah sebaliknya? Aku bingung dengan perasaanku saat ini, namun aku bisa menyembunyikannya dengan mudah karena aku adalah seorang Uchiha.

Aku menuju ke tempat mereka sedang bermain dan terdengar teriakan dari keduanya, menyambutku. "Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kamu datang juga. Dari tadi kami sudah menunggumu lho!" ujar Sakura "Oi, teme! Kamu lama sekali sih! Kan kita janjiannya jam tiga, kamu terlambat sepuluh menit tau!" ujar Naruto terlihat sebal sambil mengercutkan bibirnya kedepan 'manis' pikirku. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan sih? Aku baru saja menyebut Naruto manis? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Tapi, ia memang terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu sih, pikirku lagi. Pertanyaan mereka berdua hanya ku balas 'Hn'. Dan setelah itu kami lanjutkan bermain kembali seperti biasa.

**End Sasuke POV**

Sebulan telah berlalu dan orang tua Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dua hari lagi mereka akan pindah ke Inggris dan Sasuke tak dapat menolak kemauan orang tuanya. Dengan berat hati Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto, pujaan hatinya dan Sakura selaku sahabatnya, tak lebih. Dan tak disangka-sangka Sakura juga akan berangkat ke Jerman lima hari kemudian. Dan begitulah para sahabat itu akhirnya berpisah karena masalah bisnis orang tuanya.

Naruto yang saat itu sedih karena di tinggal oleh kedua orang yang disayanginya, sahabatnya. Dan mereka pun melakukan acara perpisahan khusus mereka bertiga dengan cara mereka sendiri. Diakhiri dengan acara tangis-tangisan yang terdengar memilukan bagi yang mendengarnya.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke yang tak sadar ada yang memangilnya karena ia sebelumnya melamun dan mengingat masa-masa itu, masa ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"Hoi, Teme" terdengar suara Naruto yang memanggil Sasuke dengan setengah berbisik, karena ia tak ingin di tegur senseinya lagi seperti tadi. Sasuke yang mulai sadar dari lamunannya sayup-sayup mendengar suara Naruto yang menurutnya tengah memanggilnya dengan 'panggilan sayang'(?) itu, dan ia pun sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunannya, dan menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi tengah memanggilnya yang sekarang tengah terlihat kesal karena di acuhkan.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke melihat Naruto yang terlihat kesal, dengan tampang tidak bersalah

"Dasar kau teme. Dari dulu tidak berubah, selalu saja mengacuhkanku." Sambung Naruto tenang namun terdengar nada kecewa dari mulutnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya kaget. 'sejak kapan Naruto yang begitu berisik bisa jadi setenang ini?' batin Sasuke heran

"Hn, dobe. Gomen." Jawab Sasuke seadanya

"Yah, teme! Tidak apa. Oya, kenapa dari tadi kau melamun terus? Apa kau tidak tau dari tadi sensei memperhatikanmu?" Jelas Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengarnya kemudian melihat sosok guru di depannya dan benar guru itu tengah menatapnya sambil berdehem pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dobe. Thank's." jawab Sasuke singkat dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran di depannya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang pikirnya tengah malu karena perbuatannya selaku murid baru tadi.

"Ya, baiklah anak-anak. Kita akhiri pelajaran kita hari ini." Dan sensei pun keluar dari kelas, disambut dengan teriakan murid-murid yang bahagia telah terbebas dari pelajaran yang menurut mereka telah menguras otak mereka itu. beberapa murid sudah ada yang keluar menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka dan terlihat murid yang tengah mengerubungi meja Naruto dan Sasuke, 'dua orang pangeran yang sangat tampan ada dikelas kita, kita sungguh beruntung berada di kelas ini.' Batin mereka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian dengan tatapan yang terlihat errr genit.

Sakura ingin melihat ke dua sahabatnya, dan hendak menghampiri mereka terlihat kesusahan mengingat bahwa meja mereka-NaruSasu- kini tengah dikerubungi oleh para gadis yang bukannya semakin berkurang, tapi malah sebaliknya. Dan sekarang dapat dilihat Sakura yang tengah mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil.

"Huft, akhirnya…" ucap Sakura yang saat ini telah berdiri di samping meja NaruSasu, "Naruto, Sasuke! Ayo kita ke kantin!" ujar Sakura kepada ke dua sahabat kecilnya itu. Yang entah sadar atau tidak, saat ini Sakura tengah di tatap dengan tatapan sinis oleh fans ke dua orang itu, Sasuke sekarang telah mempunyai fans club seperti halnya Naruto yang entah sejak kapan dibentuk. Tentu saja itu karena tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesona sang Uchiha bungsu satu ini, dan hal yang sama juga dialami Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan, kemudian merangkul mereka dan tentu saja, yang melihat kejadian itu sontak kaget, tak lain halnya dengan yang di rangkul/peluk. Mereka merasakan tubuh Naruto yang lebih besar dari mereka dan berotot itu dan membuat wajah kedua orang itu memerah dan membuat para fans-nya iri dengan mereka berdua yang mendapat pelukan dari Naruto.

"Lama tak jumpa Sasuke, Sakura!" seru Naruto pada dua orang yang dipeluknya saat ini dengan nada yang lembut tapi terkesan ceria(?)

'sejak kapan Naruto jadi setinggi dan sekeren ini? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah Naruto yang dulu, Naruto sahabat kecilku. Semoga saja ia tidak mendengar suara detak jantungku ini.' batin Sakura melihat sosok Naruto yang hanya tersenyum membalas tatapannya yang membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

'apa-apaan si dobe ini! Kenapa main peluk sembarangan. Moga-moga ia tak mendengar detak jantungku yang saat ini rasanya mau copot' batin Sasuke di sertai semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya, ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Naruto agar tidak ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini, begitulah pikirnya.

"N-n-naruto?" jawab Sakura sambil melpaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto yang agak mulai melonggar, Sasuke yang merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Naruto tanpa sadar semakin erat memeluk Naruto dan dapat dilihat sekarang di wajah Naruto muncul semburat merah tipis karena ulah Sasuke dan bukannya melepas dekapan Sasuke, justru ia juga semakin mengeratkan dekapannya kepada Sasuke. Posisinya sekarang tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang berpelukan, sedangkan Sakura kan sudah melepaskan diri tadi. Mereka yang sedang berpelukan tanpa sadar membuat orang yang melihatnya, termasuk Sakura sontak ikut memerah, mimisan, bahkan ada yang mengabadikan moment yang indah ini dengan memfoto atau memvideonya.

Selang beberapa waktu, mereka akhirnya sadar dengan posisi mereka dan perlahan melepaskan diri dengan semburat merah yang masih bertengger dengan manis di masing-masing wajah mereka karena malu.

"A-a-ano S-sasuke…" ucap Naruto gugup, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dan rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan tadi, dan sekarang, jantungnya berdegup kencang serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. 'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Naruto dan memegang dadanya sejenak

"H-hn. D-dobe" balas Sasuke yang tak kalah gugup. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah sempurna mengingat kejadian tadi, ada rasa senang dan malu dalam hatinya saat ini

'kyaaa! Kawaii neee!' batin orang-orang yang tengah melihat ekspresi mereka saat ini, mungkin setelah ini akan ada di bentuk 'NaruSasu Lovers' yang isinya para fujoshi penggemar pair ini,ckckck.

"Hmm, b-baiklah a-ayo k-kita ke kantin," ujar Naruto mencairkan suasana. Dan ia pun menarik Sasuke dan Sakura-yang tengah mimisan- ke kantin. Tak lupa dengan Naruto yang memberikan tisu kepada Sakura.

Setelah mereka bertiga keluar kelas hendak menuju ke kantin, Naruto berniat menjelaskan maksudnya memeluk mereka tadi, agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Meskipun perlakuannya tadi memang membuatnya jadi salting sendiri karean mengingatnya, apalagi ketika ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk dihatinya dan perasaan nyaman ketika memeluk Sasuke tadi. "Emm, a-ano. Maafkan perlakuanku tadi Sakura-chan, teme! Itu kulakukan karena sangat rindu pada kalian." Ujar Naruto dengan tenang namun di awal kalimatnya terdengar agak gugup, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang diberikannya kepada ke dua orang itu. membuat mereka merasa luluh dan membalas Naruto kembali dengan senyum walau ada senyum yang tak tampak dengan jelas.

"Iya, tak apa Naru-chan. Kami juga rindu denganmu!"balas Sakura tak lupa dengan senyumnya

"Hn, dobe. Lain kali kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu tadi." Bohong. Sasuke bohong jika ia bilang ia tak menyukai perlakuan Naruto tadi, jelas-jelas ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Naruto tadi, ckck dasar Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban ke dua sahabatnya itu. "Ayo cepat kita ke kantin, nanti malah keburu bel masuk lagi." Sambung Sakura mengingatkan "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kantin dimana ya?" Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu, hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak berubah dari dulu itu. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin, setiap mata yang memandang mereka hanya kagum dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan yang ketiga sahabat itu miliki. Dan tak sedikit pula yang iri dengan Sakura yang tengah berjalan dengan dengan idola mereka.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid yang berada di kantin berhamburan meninggalkan kantin menuju ke kelas mereka karena mereka tidak ingin terlambat dan akhirnya di hukum oleh sensei yang mengajar di kelasnya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura mereka pun segera masuk ke kelas mereka kembali.

Setelah tiba di kelas, mereka bertiga pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Ini adalah pelajaran terakhir, dan setelah itu semua siswa kecuali yang mempunyai kepentingan akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

—skip time—

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, dan semua kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah usai untuk hari ini. Para siswa bersiap untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama, Sakura pulang duluan bersama teman barunya, dan tinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke di kelas itu.

"Teme, pulang bareng yuk." Ujar Naruto

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget. "Apa maumu dobe?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus.

"Tentu saja pulang bersama, teme! Kan sudah kukatakan tadi." Bela Naruto

"Tapi kenapa kau menarik tanganku segala, dobe!"

"Apa salahnya?"

"Tentu saja salah, dobe! Kalau kau sekedar menarik tanganku saja sih masih bisa kumaklumi, tapi kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku segala hah?" jawab Sasuke yang kini di wajahnya terlihat semburat pink

"Ehehe, memangnya kenapa teme? Kau malu? Jangan-jangan kau suka denganku, ya?" goda Naruto,

"Gah, jangan geer kau dobe! Sudahlah cepat! Mau pulang tidak?" balas Sasuke yang sekarang sedang salting dan mukanya kini tambah merah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hehehe, iya iya teme! Ayo kita pulang. Main ke rumahku dulu yuk?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas 'hn' oleh Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menutupi mukanya yang memerah, dasar SasUke.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Tunggu chap depan, yah..**

**Gomen jika lanjutannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readers. Saya akan lebih berusaha! :D**

**Jika ada kesalahan dalam tata bahasa dan sebagainya saya mohon maaf, karna saya memang kurang ahli dalam merangkai kata-kata-_-"**

**Thank's yang udah nyempatin waktu buat baca fic gaje saya ini, terakhir**

**REVIEW PLEASE **

OMAKE

Sakura yang tengah pulang bersama teman barunya, Ino sekarang tengah membicarakan tentang adegan peluk-pelukan NaruSasu yang di kelas tadi.

"Ino, bagaimana kalau kita buat klub NaruSasu Lovers?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino, sedari tadi ia sudah berbincang-bincang banyak dengan Ino, dan ia pikir ia cocok berteman dengan Ino. Ino pun merasa hal yang sama ( bukan adegan yuri, ya ) maksudnya ia merasa cocok juga berteman dengan Sakura dan pembicaraan mereka juga nyambung, jadi mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Dan mulai sekarang, mereka pun menjadi sahabat

"Boleh juga idemu, Saku-chan. Aku juga merasa kalau mereka berdua itu cocok!" lanjut Ino, jiwa fujoshinya mulai berkobar-kobar. Kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju rumah Sakura, karena Sakura yang mengajak Ino sekaligus mereka ingin membuat rencana tentang klub baru yang akan mereka bentuk itu.

Sebenarnya sejak dulu ia ingin menjodohkan Naruto dan Sasuke, karena ternyata ia sudah lama menjadi fujoshi, tingkat akut malah. Tapi karena keberangkatannya ke Jerman, akhirnya tidak jadi deh. Dan sekaranglah saatnya, batin Sakura sambil menyeringai licik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Saku –chan, menurutmu siapa yang lebih cocok jadi seme?" tanya Ino

"Hmm, dulu kupikir Sasuke yang cocok jadi seme. Tapi, sekarang menurutku Naruto lebih cocok," jawab Sakura sambil menyeringai memikirkan yang iya iya.

"Sepertinya begitu, apalagi Naruto kan badannya jauh lebih besar dari sasuke. Tentu itu merupakan nilai plus buat Naruto untuk menjadi seorang seme!" sambung Ino, 'Fujoshi mode : ON'buat mereka berdua sekarang.

"Uke yang galak dan tsundere, mungkin akan lebih menarik. Ya, kan Ino?"

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa nista yang membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

**Maaf, balasan reviewnya di bawah, keasikan ngetik. Jadi lupa deh XD**

**Gomen #sujud-sujud **

**yunauchii : wah, maaf, pairingnya narusasu. Thx menyempatkan diri untuk mereview ff ini ****)**

**MORPH : Iya, ini udah lanjut. Thank's buat reviewnya ya **

**Ozha : Oke, oke. Ini udah update kok :)**

**Arigatou udah bersedia nunggu kelanjutannya#peluk-peluk**

**Yukiko yoora : hehehe, thank's masukannya my lovely friend :*. Akan diusahakan sesuai **

**saran #hormat**

**Yue. Lawliet : Iya, ini udah lanjut. Arigatou reviewnya, ya **

**Deyaka Youichi : Iya, makasih atas masukannya, akan saya usahakan agar bisa lebih baik lagi ****. Udah update kok, arigatou udah mau nunggu kelanjutannya #bungkuk-bungkuk. Mohon masukannya lagi, tapi kalau bersedia sih. Hehehe :D**

**Sweet Sugar Lolipop : ehehe, maaf ya. Bukannya mau mengabaikan, tapi dari awal niat nya sih emang mau buat yaoi. Gomen, jika tidak suka. Saya benar-benar minta maaf#sujud-sujud**

**Namikaze miwa : iya, ini udah lanjut kok. Arigatou review nya :D**

**Guest : iya, ini NaruSasu. Tentunya Sasuke yang uke di sini #nyahahah XD. **

**Arigatou pujiannya, saya jadi semangat nih. Akan saya usahakan buat romancenya ;) ganbatte!**

**Guest : Kalau saiya sih, dua-duanya suka ;) iyah, disini Sasuke yang jadi ukenya. Iyah, amin moga mereka cepet jadian#lho yang nulis kan kamu, thor. Dan makasih semangatnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****Love Bite**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC/AU/AA/typo(s)/gaje/etc. Maklum, newbie.**

**Pairing : ****NaruSasu**

**a/n : Gomen, lama update#sujud-sujud. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi males soalnya#ditabok. Buat yang gak suka sama pairingnya, saya benar-benar minta maaf, soalnya dari awal emang rencananya mau buat pair ini, maaf mengecewakan#siapabilangficnyamemuaskan? Yosh, terimakasih buat para readers yang bersedia baca dan mereview fic saya yang abal ini, semoga kelanjutannya gak terlalu mengecewakan. Happy reading minna~**

**Balasan review :)**

**Lavender : Hehehe, ini udah lanjut. Maaf ya, kelamaan update-nya. moga suka kelanjutannya. Arigatou, riviewnya~ **

**Yu : Iya, ini udah lanjut. Thank's buat reviewnya ya~ **

**Moga-moga kelanjutannya ga terlalu mengecewakan. Hehehe^^**

**Guest : gomen, updatenya agak lama. Moga kelanjutannya gak terlalu mengecewakan~ **

**Thank's for review~**

**Black Llly : udah lanjut nih~**

**But, maap agak lama. Kagak digampar kok XD lime atau lemon…#pose berfikir**

**Masalahnya saiya masih belum cukup umur Black Llly-chan~( boleh manggil gitu? ) hehehe, thank's buat reviewnya yah~ moga suka dan gak kecewa sama lanjutannya~**

**Nitya-chan : arigatou reviewnya, Nitya-chan~ **

**Moga chap ini ga' mengecewakan~**

**Cherry : sip, ini udah lanjut ;) mm, saiya juga lebih suka NaruSasu, tapi bukan berarti saya ga' suka SasuNaru, saya suka dua-duanya aja deh, hehehe ~ **

**Setuju! Kalo Sasuke yang jadi 'seme' emang lebih hot, kan si-Sasu mesum#dichidori Sasuke. Thank's buat reviewnya~ moga gak mengecewakan_**

**Namikaze dragfillia : gomen, update nya kelamaan. Makasih, udah mau nunggu kelanjutannya~ and thank's for review #hug**

**Ozha ga bisa login : kurang panjang yah? /periksabalikchapdua/ hehehe, gomen ne~ **

**Sasuke tsundere emang imut, kyaaa~ jadi inget sama Hibari Kyoya dari fandom tetangga/ditonfa Hibari/ #yang terakhir abaikan saja**

**Bener kata Ozha-chan, ( boleh manggil gitu? ) asal ada mereka, siapa seme and uke ga' masalah, saiya tetap suka~**

**Makasih buat reviewnya :D but, gomen kalau lama update dan moga ga' mengecewakan~**

**Guest : wah, maaf ya, si Sasu jadi OOC gini # sujud-sujud **

**Hehehe, sengaja sih buat Sakura jadi fujo-akut ntar kalau jadi penghalang, bakal rumit jalan ceritanya#author males ngetik **

**Yoshhh! Naru-chan, ganbatte! **

**And thank's buat reviewnya~ **

**Ishimaru yumi : fufufu, thank's yumi~#peluk-cium**

**Kapan mau update fic kemaren? Ditunggu, lho~~**

**Thank's reviewnya'e :D**

**WaOnePWG : maaf, ya, kalau fic nya ga memuaskan~**

**Mm, maaf, bukan bermaksud mengabaikan, tapi emang dari awal mau buat pair ini, gomenn~ #janganbunuhsaya **

**Tapi, terimakasih buat reviewnya :)**

**Arum Junnie : arigatou 'jejak' nya~ saya akan mencari harta karun-nya#hah?**

**TheBrownEyes'129 : arigatou!#hug**

**Sippp, udah lanjut kok ;) hehehe, saya masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding senpai yang lain, masih harus banyak belajar :)**

**Thank's buat reviewnya ya~ moga lanjutannya ga' mengecewakan~**

**Collin Blown a.k.a Anak YunJae : iya, sama-sama. Saya juga senang kalau Collin-chan( boleh manggil gitu? ) suka :) thank's for review semoga chap ini ga' mengecewakan.**

**Rannada Youichi : Hallo, juga! Arigatou buat reviewnya~ **

**Hehehe, emang sengaja buat Saku ga jatuh cinta sama si Sasuke, ntar ceritanya malah jadi rumit /bilang aja males ngetik, pake ngeles lagi/ **

**Gomen, update-nya kelamaan. Moga suka kelanjuutannya dan ga' mengecewakan~**

** : huahahaha~/lirikSasUke/ #kenapa thor?**

**Terimakasih buat reviewnya, ini udah lanjut kok,**

**But, maaf kalo kelamaan, semoga suka kelanjuutannya dan ga' mengecewakan~**

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"**Hehehe, iya iya teme! Ayo kita pulang. Main ke rumahku dulu yuk?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas 'hn' oleh Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menutupi mukanya yang memerah, dasar SasUke.**

**Chapter 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Musim semi pada bulan April, ya, saat ini adalah saat dimana bunga sakura akan mekar. Bagi masyarakat Jepang, bunga sakura merupakan symbol penting, yang kerap kali diasosiasikan dengan perempuan, kehidupan, kematian, serta juga merupakan symbol untuk mengekspresikan ikatan antarmanusia, keberanian, kesedihan, dan kegembiraan.'

Naruto yang telah terjaga dari tidurnya beberapa saat lalu, sekarang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang king-size miliknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya tak dapat tidur semalaman. Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan? Bisa dibilang ia saat ini tengah bimbang dengan perasaannya. Apakah benar ia mencintai 'orang' itu, atau hanya sekedar rasa sayang sebagai seorang teman?

Saat ini ia belum bisa memastikan, semua yang dilakukannya hingga sekarang, apakah itu semua untuk 'orang' itu? Apa karena ia sangat menyayangi 'orang' itu hingga ia berubah menjadi sosok yang sekarang untuk membuat 'orang' itu menyukainya atau hanya sekedar melihatnya?

Ya, sekarang ia tahu, jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otak jenius-nya sejak kemarin, ya, sekarang ia sadar, ia mencintai orang itu, bahkan mungkin ia mencintainya sejak lama, namun ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Siapakah orang itu? Hanya Naruto dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

Saat ini Naruto telah selesai dengan aktifitas pagi-nya dan tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan motor ninja kesayangannya. Akibat 'peristiwa' yang kemarin dialaminya yang mengkibatkan munculnya pertanyaan pada otaknya sejak kemarin malam, dan sekarang ia telah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Sebelum ia menaiki motor kesayangannya itu, ia berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada orang tua-nya dan pada ketua pelayan dirumahnya, Umino-Iruka.

Setelah sampai di sekolahnya, Naruto meletakkan kendaraan kesayangannya terlebih dahulu ke tempat parkir yang disediakan sekolah. Setelah selesai, ia pun berjalan kaki menuju kelasnya yang jaraknya tak bisa dibilang dekat dengan tempatnya berada saat ini. Dengan senyum menawan yang menghiasi wajahnya, membuat setiap mata yang memandangnya terkagum-kagum.

Naruto yang kini tengah melangkah memasuki gedung sekolahnya yang terbilang megah itu, —ia telah dikerubungi para fans-nya sejak dari tempat parkir tadi—sekarang berpapasan dengan teman-temannya ( Neji, Gaara, Shika ) dan kemudian bergabung dengan mereka menuju ke kelasnya. Kelihatannya para fans-Naruto yang sejak tadi mengikutinya sekarang sudah mulai masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Hoi, Naruto. Tidak bosan apa, meladeni fans-mu seperti itu terus?" Kiba memandang heran pada sahabatnya satu ini yang dengan sabarnya meladeni para fans yang menurutnya mengerikan layaknya zombie yang siap menerkam Naruto saat itu juga *Kiba lebay, ah. Sampe segitunya, #ditendang Kiba

Naruto hanya membalas keluhan Kiba dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Haaah,dasar kau ini Naru. Seperti tidak tau saja, apa kau tidak merasa terganggu?" Neji mulai angkat bicara

"Hm, kalau itu sih, memang benar. Tapi, ya sudahlah." Balas Naruto sambil mengendikkan bahunya, tak lupa dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Ke-dua temannya yang sedari tadi diam hanya menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"Hehehe, lihat saja sampai dimana kau akan bertahan Naru-chan~ " Sahut Kiba sambil merangkul tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari-nya itu, yang kemudian diikuti dengan Neji, Garaa, dan Shikamaru. Setelah banyak berbincang-bincang dan kadang terdengar suara tawa mereka -walau tidak terlalu keras ( pengecualian untuk kiba :D #ditabok Kiba)- akhirnya mereka tiba di depan kelas mereka, kelas 'sebelas A'.

Seperti biasa saat Naruto masuk pasti ada acara sapa-sapaan ( chapter satu ) dan setelah itu Naruto pun berjalan menuju mejanya dan Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasu-teme. Merindukanku?" sapa sekaligus tanya Naruto kepada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Hn, dobe. Jangan ge-er," Sasuke melirik Naruto sejenak melaluui ekor matanya dan kemudian kembali focus pada buku yang sedang di bacanya sejak tadi.

"Rajin sekali kau teme, pagi-pagi sudah baca buku," ujar Naruto sembari meletakkan tas-nya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn, dobe," gumam Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi sifat dingin sahabatnya yang sejak dulu tidak berubah itu. Tapi, errr 'dobe?' Naruto kurang suka dengan kata-kata itu, jelas-jelas ia merupakan anak pintar dan memiliki segudang prestasi, bukan bermaksud sombong lho~

"Err, teme. Bisakah berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'dobe' mu itu?"

"Dobe, siapa yang lebih dulu memanggilku teme?" balas Sasuke datar

"Hm, entahlah. Siapa yang memulai ya? Aku sudah lupa," balas Naruto berusaha mengingat-ngingat asal muasal panggilan itu.

"Hn."

"Anggap saja itu panggilan sayang kita, 'Suke' teme~," Goda Naruto sambil mencolek lengan Sasuke, dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare dan dengusan tak suka dari Sasuke."

"Ck, dalam mimpimu, dobe." Sasuke mendengus sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, " menurutku itu lebih seperti ejekan dari panggilan sayang seperti katamu itu, dobe!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada seperti mencemooh namun masih terdengar datar.

"Hehehe, kau menanggapi terlalu serius teme, aku kan hanya bercanda~" ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih, "Tapi kalau kau mau juga boleh," sambung Naruto lagi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Ck,"

" Baiklah, teme. Aku ke meja Shika dan Kiba dulu ya, mau ikut tidak?"

"Hn, silahkan. Tidak usah," balas Sasuke cuek sambil kembali melihat (baca:membaca) bukunya

"Yosh! Baiklah teme, jangan bilang aku tidak mengajakmu ya. Jaa~"

"Hn, dobe," Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ke meja ShikaKiba dan mulai bercakap-cakap dengan para sahabatnya itu. Selang beberapa menit berlalu, kemudian berbunyilah bel yang menandakan akan dimulainya aktifitas belajar-mengajar, Naruto saat ini sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Dan dimulailah pelajaran setelah sang guru telah memasuki kelas.

-skip time-

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat bagi para siswa, banyak siswa yang sudah berhamburan keluar kelas dan menuju kantin.

"Nar, ke kantin yuk! Laparr!" ajak Kiba sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Duluan saja, Kib. Nanti nyusul, deh," jawab Naruto tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, kami duluan dulu ya, Nar!" ujar Kiba sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Okay."

Tinggal beberapa siswa yang saat ini berada di kelas, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Jangan lupakan para fans-girl mereka yang sejak tadi telah berada di depan meja mereka.

"Hoi, teme! Ke kantin yuk," ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Oya, ajak Sakura-chan juga yuk. Dia lagi dimana sih?" Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura di sebut-sebut, entah mengapa menjadi kesal. Cemburu? Entahlah.

"Ah! Itu dia. Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto dengan suara yang bisa dibilang nyaris berteriak karena memanggil sahabatnya itu. Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil kemudian menoleh kepada Naruto. Saat itu ia sedang bersama Ino dan Hinata, mereka berencana ingin ke kantin, namun terhenti karena panggilan Naruto.

"Hm, ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan menuju tempat Naruto dan Sasuke, dengan sedikit hambatan tentunya, dikarenakan fans Naruto yang sejak tadi telah mengerubungi mejanya dan Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Yah, hanya ingin mengajak ke kantin. Ah, ada Hinata dan Ino juga, ayo sekalian pergi bersama," kata Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh ketiga orang di depannya

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun~" jawab Ino dengan nada yang terdengar terlalu bersemangat atau bisa kita bilang berteriak? Dan Hinata? Wajahnya memerah dan hampir saja pingsan ketika mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya, apalagi sampai ingin mengajaknya ke kantin, walau bukan dia saja sih. Tapi, tetap saja, pikirnya.

Dan kemudian mereka, NaruSasu, Saku, Ino dan Hinata, berjalan menuju kantin bersama. Sebelum ke kantin, Naruto berterimakasih atas bekal yang telah mereka (baca:fans-nya) berikan, kemudian tersenyum manis kepada mereka semua, para fans-nya. Dan kemudian terdengarlah teriakan histeris dari para fans-nya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang malas kepada para fans-nya, tak lupa memberikan 'deathglare' ala Uchiha-nya karena dianggap sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

Saat tiba di kantin mereka kemudian memesan makanan, Naruto yang memesannya. Naruto meminta mereka bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelas yang lain, dan mereka pun berjalan menyusuri kantin yang ramai dan akhirnya,

"Gotca! Itu dia ShikaKibaNeji, ayo kita kesana," ujar Ino sambil menunjuk tempat dimana ke tiga teman sekelasnya itu berada. Dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya, kecuali satu orang. Kalian tahu kan siapai orangnya?

"Naruto, sekarang populer ya!" ujar Sakura saat melihat Naruto yang saat ini tengah dikerbungi fans-nya, "Memang tidak heran sih, sekarang ia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang tampan, kelihatan berbeda dengan ia yang dulu. Tak heran banyak orang yang menyukainya," jelas Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang tengah kesal, walaupun tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Ia sengaja memanas-manasi Sasuke, walau dikiranya tidak akan berhasil. Tapia pa salahnya mencoba? Pikirnya.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan idola sekolah, dia begitu tampan~ kyaaaa~" sambung Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan matanya tampak berbinar-binar saat membicarakan Naruto, tentu saja karena ia termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyaknya fans-Naruto.

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Ino. Dan memandang malas kepada mereka berdua. Sasuke bukannya tidak populer, ia juga mempunyai fans-club. Namun, ia tidak terlalu ramah kepada para fans-nya. Kalian tahulah sifat Sasuke, tentu saja ia tidak mau beramah-tamah kepada mereka. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang ramah dan termasuk peduli dengan para fans-nya, maka dari itulah, banyak yang menyukai Naruto, dan akhirnya menjadi fans-nya. Tapi fans Sasuke juga banyak lho! Tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, kok.

Memang benar sih, Naruto sekarang terlihat lebih tampan dan gagah, pada awalnya ia a.k.a Sasuke saja tidak percaya bahwa orang ini adalah Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu, Naruto yang dulu terlihat imut dan cantik layaknya perempuan, Naruto yang dulu tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya, dan juga Naruto yang berisik dan hyperactive, tapi yang ada di depan matanya saat ini terlihat begitu berbeda. Tapi ia tahu, Naruto tetaplah Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah selesai membeli pesanan para teman-temannya itu, segera menuju tempat dimana mereka ( teman-teman Naruto ) berada.

"Hei, ini pesanan kalian. Silahkan menikmati~" ujar Naruto tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," balas mereka ( Sakura, Ino, Hinata )

"Hn," balas Sasuke dan mengambil jus tomat yang dipesannya.

"Mm, a-ano N-Naruto-kun. B-berapa," belum selesai Hinata bertanya, Naruto sudah memotong perkataannya, karena ia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"Tidak apa, aku yang traktir kok!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya. Sontak membuat wajah sang gadis memerah dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

Dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan acara makan sambil bercakap-cakap dan diselingi dengan canda tawa. Jam memang sedang kosong, karena ada rapat guru mendadak.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang kelihatannya ingin cepat kembali dari tempat yang sungguh benar-benar berisik itu. Ia tahu, kalau sahabatnya itu tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Dan ia pun berdiri dari duduknya berniat mengajak Sasuke keluar dari kantin.

"Naruto, mau kemana?" tanya Gaara melihat Naruto yang berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Mau cari angin sebentar, Gaara. Guys, aku dan Sasuke duluan ya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat teman-temannya itu. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil hanya menaikkan alisnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya pasrah saja, ia memang berniat keluar dari 'sarang manusia' yang sungguh sangat berisik itu. Setelah keluar dari kantin, Naruto menarik Sasuke menuju sebuah sempat.

"Dobe, kau mau menculikku ya?" tanya Sasuke yang terdengar errr agak aneh?

"Hahaha, kau punya selera humor juga, ya teme," bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dianggapnya sedang bercanda itu. "Siapa yang mau menculikmu teme?" Naruto menhentikan ucapannya sejenak karena tidak dapat menahan tawa-nya, "hahaha, aku tahu kau tidak suka keramaian, makanya kuajak kesini," lanjut Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke yang mendengarnya memalinggan wajahnya sedikit yang entah mengapa terasa panas dan muncul semburat tipis di pipinya karena ucapan Naruto tadi, ternyata Naruto benar-benar memahami dirinya.

**Sasuke POV**

Dasar si Naruto-dobe dia kira aku bercanda apa? Memangnya dia kira aku ini pelawak. Tapi senyum dan tawanya itu… Walau kesal, namun tak apa, melihat senyum dan tawanya membuatku lupa akan kekesalanku. Apa aku begitu menyukainya ralat… mencintainya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengetahui hal itu? Aku takut setelah itu ia akan menjauhi ku karena jijik. Memang kuakui aku memiliki kelainan seksual, ya, aku menyukai sesama jenis, tapi aku hanya menyukai Naruto, bukan lelaki lain. Karena hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatkau nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya dan jantung yang berdetak dengan kencang ini, apakah itu dapat menjadi sebuah alasan?

"Siapa yang mau menculikmu teme? Hahaha, aku tahu kau tidak suka keramaian, makanya ku ajak ke sini," entah mengapa saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, mukaku terasa panas. Aku tersipu? Ya, aku tersipu. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto begitu memperhatikanku, walau mungkin hanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi tidak masalah, aku sadar mungkin ia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat, ya, sahabat. Ironis sekali.

Aku melihat naruto tengah duduk bersandar di batang pohon sakura yang besar itu, matanya tertutup menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya dan menyembunyikan iris shappire indahnya. Tanpa sadar sedari tadi aku terus memandangi wajahnya, mengamati seluk beluk wajah yang membuatku kadang tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengelus wajah Naruto, namun ia urungkan setelah melihat Naruto yang sudah terbangun.

Mata yang sedari tadi terpejam sekarang sudah kembali terbuka, menampakkan iris shappire indahnya, mempertemukan mata seindah langit itu dengan onix kelam milikku. Beberapa menit kami lewati dengan saling menatap hingga kurasa tangan kekar namun halus milik Naruto menarik tanganku.

**End Sasuke POV**

Selama beberapa menit berlalu, onix dan shappire bertemu. Sebelum tangan kekar namun halus milik Naruto menarik Sasuke yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikannya. Naruto menarik Sasuke ke pangkuannya, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Saat ini Sasuke berada diantara kedua kaki Naruto, tubuh Sasuke yang lebih kecil dari Naruto membuat Naruto dengan mudahnya melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sasuke, menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi aroma kesukaannya setelah aroma citrus. Sasuke yang merasakan kepala Naruto di perpotongan lehernya sontak merasa geli.

Naruto merasa nyaman sekaligus hangat ketika berada di dekat Sasuke, haaah~ kini ia sudah menyadari, benar-benar sadar, bahwa orang yang ia sukai selama ini adalah orang yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini.

Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke dan membuatnya merasa geli,

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke sambil mencium tengkuk Sasuke. Sebuah pernyataan cinta? Ya, tentu saja.

Sasuke merasa ini semua hanya mimpi, perasaannya terbalas dan teryata Naruto juga menyukainya. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini, sungguh, ia tak menyangka. Hening beberapa menit dan kemudian Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto tetap dalam posisi di pangkuan Naruto dengan wajah yang benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus XD

"A-Aku juga m-menyukaimu N-naruto," jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala, tak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurnya itu. dan entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi gugup. Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat dan mau tak mau Naruto tersenyum bahagia, sungguh ini merupakan sebuah anugrah yang di berikan kami-sama kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih 'Suke', Love you!" ucap Naruto sebelum mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Ciuman lembut yang penuh kasih sayang, dua insan yang saling mencintai dengan tulus.

Setelah beberpa menit berlalu, mereka pun melepas ciumannya. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sekarang tengah berada di pangkuan dan berhadapan dengannya. Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut, dan mencium keningnya lama.

"Suke-teme, sekarang aku benar-benar bahagia," lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum gentleman-nya(?). Sasuke yang mendengarnya tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi, ia pun tersenyum. Bukan seringaian, namun kali ini adalah sebuah senyum tulus yang ditujukan kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Dobe, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, teme."

"Kenapa sekarang kau banyak berubah, tak seperti Naruto yang dulu kukenal," tanya Sasuke. Ia penasaran apa yang membuat kekasihnya ini berubah begitu banyak. Namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu karena kamu, teme."

"Hn?"

"Ya, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku suka samu kamu, teme. Tapi aku baru sadar setelah kepergianmu. Dan aku ingin ketika kamu kembali ke sini, aku ingin kamu kagum terhadapku teme! Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, usahaku tidak sia-sia," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir. Sasuke yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum manis, senyum yang hanya diperlihatkannya di depan Naruto.

"Hn, dobe. Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke kemudian ia mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"Teme, sekarang kau resmi menjadi kekasih dan Uke-ku" ujar Naruto dan mendapat pukulan telak dikepalanya. "Owch, teme! Sakitt~" rengek Naruto manja

"Dasar, dobe!"

"Tidak sia-sia aku berguru dengan Kakashi-sensai. Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmmu sebagai uke, 'suke', " ujar Naruto lagi~ Ha? kenapa si sensei mesum itu dibawa-bawa sih?#dichidoro Kakashi

"Siapa yang ingin menjadi uke-mu, dobe! Justru kau-lah Uke-ku."

"Huh, dasar teme! Ayo kita buktikan siapa yang akan menjadi uke disini~" seringai licik muncul di bibir Naruto.

Naruto membuka satu kancing atas pakaian sekolahnya, sedangkan satu lagi telah terbuka sejak tadi, hal itu membuat Naruto makin terlihat coretseksicoret. Naruto mulai memajukan kepalanya perlahan-lahan mendekati Sasuke. Andai saja salah satu fans Naruto melihatnya, sudah dapat dipastikan akan berakhir di rumah sakit karena kehabisan darah XD. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dan mukanya kembali memerah, sebenarnya ia mengakui bahwa Naruto lebih cocok menjadi seme. Namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang uchiha begitu tinggi sehingga membuatnya mengatakan hal tadi. 'Arggh! Sial, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa dua hari kedepan ga bisa masuk sekolah nih!' batin Sasuke OOC.

"O-oke, dobe." Balas Sasuke ragu-ragu menjawab tantangan Naruto.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Teme~"

"U-ukh,"

Hehehe, sebenarnya Naruto Cuma iseng buat nakut-nakutin Sasuke dengan membuka kancing bajunya, ga mungkin kan dia melakukan 'itu' di sekolah? Apalagi si Author kan ga berniat nulis rated M, jadi tenang aja~

Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke Sasuke, sekarang dahi mereka sudah menempel, Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya menuju ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke reflek menutup matanya, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terkikik dalam hati melihat tingkah sang-uke. Tak jadi mencium bibirnya, ia kemudian mendaratkan ciumannya di puncak kepala Sasuke. Entah memang karena suasananya, atau akal-akalan author doang. Ketika adengan ciuman itu, kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh berguguran diatas mereka. Sungguh suasana yang romantic XD

"Aku yang jadi seme-nya suke~" ujar Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

.

.

THE END

.

.

OMAKE

SakuInoHina yang melihat (baca:ngintip) adegan NaruSasu di bawah pohon Sakura sejak tadi, hanya berblushing ria~ mereka memang sudah mengikuti NaruSasu sejak keluar dari kantin tadi. karena merasakan sinyal-sinyal yaoi, insting fujoshi mereka bangkit dan menuntun mereka agar mengikuti NaruSasu.

"U-ukh, S-sakura. M-mereka memang benar-benar, kyyyaa~" bisik Ino sambil memegang ponselnya sejak tadi sambil mengelap darah yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti keluar.

"B-benar! Kyaa~ ini bakal jadi berita paling hot seantero sekolah! B-bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merekam semua adegan mereka, Ino?" bisik Sakura yang juga telah banjir darah(baca:mimisan)

"Tenang saja. Oya, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" bisik Ino lagi(?)

"Dia masih pingsan, mungkin kehabisan darah. sepertinya sebentar lagi kita juga bakal nyusul, nih!"

Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Ha! Bagaimana ini? Mereka sudah selesai(?) dan menuju kemari. Aduh bagaimana ini Sakura?" tanya Ino panic melihat pasangan NaruSasu yang sudah merapikan seragamnya dan kelihatannya akan kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya sedari tadi bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, tapi SakuInoHina tetap bela-belain mau melihat adegan NaruSasu live, walau Hinata sudah pingsan beberapa menit yang lalu, sih #poor Hinata.

"Ayo, sembunyi, sembunyi!" bisik Sakura dan mereka pun bersembunyi disebalik gedung, dan untungnya pasangan itu tidak melihat mereka dan mereka bisa bernafas lega saat ini.

"Bagaimana hasil video dan foto-fotonya?"

"Tenang! Beres," jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

-keesokan harinya di KHS —

"Naru, apa foto-foto ini benar? Kau sudah jadian dengan Sasuke, ya? Wow, selamat ya~"

"Begitulah, thank's. kau juga langgeng ya, sama Shika,"

Kyaaa~~

Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun~

NaruSasu forever~

Naruto-kun siapa yang jadi uke?

Kyaaa~ Kyaaa~

Begitulah, rencana Ino dan Sakura untuk membuat NaruSasu lovers telah terwujud. Penggemar pair ini diperkirakan hampir satu sekolah, lho! Bukannya menentang, malah para siswa KHS mendukung hubungan mereka, walaupun ada beberapa yang kecewa karena tidak dapat memacari salah satu dari duo pangeran itu, dan para fans mereka terdahulu sekarang telah bergabung dengan NaruSasu lovers. Sepertinya, sekolah ini sudah terserang virus fujodanshi, wkwkwk. XD

—Beneran END—

Maafkan saya atas ending yang gaje barusan, dan juga maaf karena sudah sangat-sangat terlamabat melanjutkannya. Terimakasih buat yang bersedia nge-fave atau follow, arigatou!

Saya harap endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan para readers.. kalau memang mengecewakan saya mohon maaf #bungkuk-bungkuk

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam tulisan, tata bahasa, etc~

Bagi para readers yang selama ini bersedia membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan fic saya, saya benar-benar beterimakasih, saya sungguh terharu~

Kapan-kapan saya akan kembali lagi membawa fic baru yang moga-moga para readers suka, but saya masih belum tahu kapan sih. Hehehe^^

Arigatou, minna~~ #hug

Akhir kata

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
